


Like You

by megisbored



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megisbored/pseuds/megisbored
Summary: Park Chaeyoung is the almost captain of the dance team and her fate rests upon one tiny interview for the YGHS monthly newspaper. Lalisa Manoban is a new student who joined the school's newspaper team to just make some friends. Lisa and Chaeyoung both had a pretty hard falling out at the end of the eighth grade. What could go wrong when Lisa's first assignment is questioning Chaeyoung?





	1. Chaeyoung

“Did you hear about the new girl?” Seulgi asked Chaeyoung as she twisted the cap off her water bottle. “I heard she’s in your class,” Seulgi glanced before downing a gulp of water. Chaeyoung sighed. She knew exactly who the new girl was.  
Lalisa Manoban. She had gone to school with Chaeyoung in middle school but moved back to Thailand to start high school. Everyone in the junior class knew what had gone down between them, but that’s for another time. Now, Chaeyoung had to focus on the task at hand: dance practice. She was a shoo-in for captain next year, just a little more effort. It was no time to get caught up in three-year-old drama.  
Seungyeon, another senior, had called everyone back to attention after a quick water break. The rest of the team gathered around for any possible announcements from the team’s captains, Seulgi and Seungyeon. Chaeyoung was the last to the circle, caught behind by the thought of Lisa.  
Seungyeon was discussing their first performance of the year: the back-to-school pep rally. Definitely not one of Chaeyoung’s favorite things; the girls were bunched into the gym with cheer and flag, as well as the drumline from the marching band. Not to mention the thousands of students of YGHS packed into the stands like sardines while teachers and administrators tried to get everyone into the ‘school spirit’. No one ever did.  
Chaeyoung loved the dance team, though. She loved the seniors Seungyeon and Seulgi. They were the perfect leaders and knew how to get a crowd engaged. The other senior girls, Momo and Eunbi, were also extremely talented girls. Chaeyoung bonded well with them.  
The juniors, excluding Chaeyoung, were Chungha, Chaeyeon, and Jieqiong. Jieqiong was a foreign exchange student who was living with Chungha. Chaeyoung especially loved dancing with them. Every summer at team bonding events, Chaeyoung spent most of her time with the girls in her class.  
The underclassmen were just as talented as the rest of the team. Chaeyoung always worried about those poor girls. The sophomores at least had some experience of performing with the team. Mina, Joy, and Olivia had been perfect additions to the team the year before. Now it was time to train up the select few freshmen, including Seungyeon’s younger sister Soojin, to be able to perform perfectly, even if the student body was more interested in their Instagram explore pages than the live show in front of them.  
“As our veteran members know, every year we get an interview with a member from the school newspaper to gain exposure,” Seungyeon began.  
“Not that we need any more,” Chungha added. “We’re doing well for ourselves.”  
“Any publicity is good publicity. We can’t just run out of members after all of us have graduated,” Seulgi stepped forward a bit. “Which means that our juniors have the responsibility of making us look good. It may not seem that important but we have to show people that we aren’t a stuck-up group of bullies. I’m sure all of you have dealt with someone being exclusive just because you’re a part of the dance team.”  
“So,” Seungyeon started. “At some point within the month, each of the juniors will be interviewed by a member of the newspaper staff. I think that’s all we have for announcements tonight… Unless someone else has something to add?”  
“Make sure to work hard on the turns at that one spot!” Eunbi spoke up. “I know you all hate that part but it would be killer if we nailed it!”  
Everyone cheered and went their separate ways to gather their things to leave. Chaeyoung sat on the gym floor and scrolled through her phone. A text from Jisoo.  
“Hey I have to help set up for the pep rally on Tuesday could you show Lisa how to get to the gym? I know you guys were close a few years ago. Thanks! :)”  
Chaeyoung swiped out of the notification and sighed. She grabbed her keys and her water bottle and stood up to leave. Just before she got to the door, she heard her name from across the gym. She felt hot tears stinging in her eyes. Composing herself and taking a deep breath, Chaeyoung turned to find the girl who had called for her.  
It was Olivia. She had skipped a grade so she was the youngest of the bunch. Chaeyoung and all of the upperclassmen agreed that she gave off an older vibe. She wasn’t just a talented dancer but she also brought some maturity and humor to the team. Olivia jogged her way over to Chaeyoung and asked for a ride home.  
“My sister got held up at work and I have my house key I only live a few blocks from here but I don’t want to walk alone in the dark,” Olivia began to ramble about reasons.  
“Absolutely, it’s not a problem!” Chaeyoung smiled. She was glad to have someone to chat with a bit after practice.  
The short car ride to Olivia’s was a bit quieter than anticipated. The girls discussed difficult parts of the routine, classes they were looking forward to, and before Chaeyoung knew it she was sitting in her own driveway with the radio turned all the way down. Her air conditioning was the only sound she could focus on.  
Hot tears began to rush back to her eyes with memories of Lisa. Their friendship had meant so much to Chaeyoung. But what did it mean to Lisa? How could it just end like that?


	2. Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa learns who she'll begin to work and even a bit about herself.

“So, Lisa, that’s about the last of the tour,” Jisoo, a senior, smiled while tucking a loose bit of black hair behind her ear. “Do you think you’re ready to start next week?”  
Lisa nodded and smiled at the ground. “What activities do you think I should be involved in here? I mean, there’s just so many. How do you choose?” She tried to salvage a conversation.  
“I’m the wrong person to ask about that, I’m involved in everything!” Jisoo giggled as the two strolled down an empty hallway. “From Chess Club to Student Government to Choir. Just about everything except dance and cheer!”  
Lisa forced a smile. “I think I might join the newspaper. I came too late to be able to audition for the dance team and one of my friends told me that people from the newspaper get to interview dance team members!”  
“Oh my gosh, the newspaper is such a fun group of people!” Jisoo exclaimed. She began another tangent about how positive the school was, how welcoming everyone would be. Lisa strolled and fell into her own pool of thought.  
“Do you know any juniors? Like Park Chaeyoung, maybe?” Lisa laughed out her question she had been meaning to ask for the past half hour. She looked at Jisoo and felt her cheeks flush. Her heart raced.  
“Of course! She’s a junior on the dance team. Really good, too. I think she might be  
helping you get to the assembly next week since I’ve got to help set up with Student Government. She’s a really sweet girl, how do you know her?” Jisoo guided Lisa through a hall full of lockers.  
“Uh, nothing really,” Her hands began to shake with the thought of having to spend time with Chaeyoung, even if it was just walking a few feet down the hallway. “D-do you know anyone on the newspaper team, Jisoo?” Lisa asked shyly.  
“Of course! I think I know everyone there!” Jisoo always had excitement in her voice when she spoke to Lisa, but it didn’t seem fake. “It’s only a five-person operation - well six now that you’ve joined. There’s Wendy, her little sister Yeri, Ryujin, Saerom, and Son Chaeyoung!”  
“How many Chaeyoungs are at this school?” Lisa laughed. Both girls reached the front entrance and gave each other a final look.  
“I really hope you like our school! I can’t wait to see you next week!” Jisoo said with a final smile and wave goodbye as she pushed her way through the door and left Lisa standing alone in the corridor. She sighed and thought of all the what ifs. What if she had a class with Chaeyoung? What if Chaeyoung had changed? What if she hadn’t?  
The wind blew at Lisa’s hair as soon as she stepped out of the grand school building. She walked distracted by made up scenarios in her head. Lisa daydreamed of photographing and publishing and writing. She imagined up moments of her laughing at the lunch table with names she knew, not faces.  
Lisa drank strawberry milk from a straw. She watched girls passing in their pleated skirts and sweater vests layered over white button-ups. Some wore chunky black heels and others wore beaten-up sneakers. They all carried blue plastic trays with that day’s menu and their choice of milk. Lisa was too focused on the students passing to completely have heard what was going on. Wendy was laughing at one of her own jokes and Yeri, rolling her eyes, gave one of her signature sarcastic smiles. Lisa knew Wendy’s smile would be a bright one, too. Ryujin gave Lisa a look that they’d exchanged multiple times and Son Chaeyoung - who everyone on the team called Son - laughed along with Wendy. Saerom had just sat down with her tray and asked urgently for someone to fill her in, smiling brightly as well. Lisa was happy with her predetermined group of friends. Nothing could be wrong. She saw Chaeyoung sitting with another group of faceless girls that sipped on their lemon water and snickered at some girls who passed. Chaeyoung snickered with them, unlike the Chae that Lisa had in her memory. This one was mean, a bully. Chaeyoung glanced around the room full of other girls and stared down Lisa for a few solid seconds. She turned back to whisper and giggle with the one surrounding her. Until she stood and walked her way across the lunchroom to Lisa, who was still laughing with her friends around her. Chaeyoung lightly grabbed Lisa’s hand and raised her up to stand. The girls craned their necks and leaned in.  
Lisa stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and felt the smile of her fantasy slip away. Is that what she wanted?


	3. Chaeyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did she come back after all these years?

Chaeyoung sat in the parking lot of the school, peering into her rearview mirror to make sure she looked decent for the performance that day, the back to school pep rally. She pushed at the arch of her brow with her pinky absentmindedly when her phone buzzed in the cup holder. She ignored it until it buzzed again a few moments later. Rolling her eyes, she sat back in the seat, checking her notifications.  
“Don’t forget about Lisa today!!!” a text from Jisoo. Another loaded up “Text me back right now!!!!” Chaeyoung tried to decipher which exclamation mark meant excitement and which meant urgency until her phone buzzed with another text. “PARK CHAEYOUNG >:[”  
“I’ll meet you in Miller’s room in 5,” Chaeyoung texted back as she ripped her backpack up from the passenger’s seat and opened her car door. She stepped out in her dance team uniform and felt the weight of her school uniform folded up in her backpack. From her completely white Nike sneakers to her blonde hair in a ponytail on top of her head with a royal blue bow, she was shining with school pride. The only thing missing was her smile. Chungha snuck up behind her and Chaeyoung jumped out her daze.  
“Let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” Chungha giggled as Jieqiong trailed close behind. Chaeyoung pulled her ponytail a bit tighter and hiked up her backpack sleeve. She strutted through the school’s main doors and through the hallways, through dozens of girls in their own cliques, hoping not to see Lisa on her way upstairs to Ms. Miller’s classroom. Shoulders back, she told herself. Chin up.  
Jisoo was standing at the front of the somewhat empty classroom talking to a girl whose back was facing Chaeyoung. She had choppy dark hair that barely passed her shoulders. Her legs were slim and long, adding to her height. Jisoo peaked out from the other side of the mystery girl and beamed at Chaeyoung, who returned a blank expression. The mystery girl turned around to face Chaeyoung.  
Her stomach dropped. It was Lisa. She felt her hands shake. It was Lisa. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Lisa. Everything happened so fast. It was Lisa. Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. Chaeyoung’s mind flooded. Her cheeks flushed. Lisa.  
“I’m actually gonna be late if I stay here while you guys get to know each other,” Jisoo wedged herself into the tension. “So, Chae, don’t forget to get her down to the gym. It’s okay if she’s a bit early, Lisa could see a bit of dance team’s rehearsal!” the eldest girl patted Chaeyoung on the shoulder and left the classroom. Lisa nodded.  
“Long time no see, huh?” Chaeyoung sighed. “Class usually starts in a few minutes but I’ve got to get to the gym now so if you wanna tell your homeroom teacher that you’ll be out for the period…”  
“Jisoo and I already told her. Just take me where I need to go,” Lisa looked Chaeyoung up and down. “Please.”  
Chaeyoung was hurt. What did she do? It wasn’t her fault that they had stopped getting along. Chaeyoung nodded and with a “follow me” she led Lisa down the stairs, through the main hallway and maneuvered through a few more narrow hallways until they reached the large gym. The atmosphere smelled like a horrible mix of rubber and sweat. Lights that hung from the ceiling reflected off the court. The combination made the air almost yellow. Lisa looked up into the balcony to see rows upon rows of bleachers as teachers moved more bleachers out from the walls. Lisa noticed Jisoo hanging a banner and waved brightly. Chaeyoung set her bag down next to the pile that had already formed and immediately spotted the dance team. Lisa recognized Chaeyeon and Chungha from middle school, but couldn’t figure out who the rest of the girls were. Chaeyoung noticed Lisa staring.  
“That’s Zhou Jieqiong. She’s our exchange student for the year, lives with Chungha,” Chaeyoung nodded her head when she saw Seulgi signal her over. “I’ll be back in a few, just find a seat or something,” finishing her sentence like that made everything seem a bit too amicable so she added an “I don’t care.”  
“Sorry I’m late guys, Jisoo wanted me to show Lisa her way to the gym for the pep rally. What’s up?” Chaeyoung switched from careless to bubbly in a matter of seconds.  
Chungha glanced past Chaeyoung’s shoulder to stare at the spindly girl in the uniform pleated skirt sitting in the middle of the bleachers. Her head rested on her left hand while her right scrolled across her phone screen. Why did she come back after all these years?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this as it is my first public piece! Thank you for reading! Thank you, Emma, for being honestly such an angel and helping me with development. <3


End file.
